Escape
by searchingforatlantis
Summary: Takes place during/after episode 10 "For King and Country", except Mary and Bash don't get caught by the guards. Mary realizes how much she needs Bash, and that there may be more than one reason why she can't return to Francis. Mash/Mabastian with mentions of Francis. I don't own any of the characters, I only own the story line.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Bash was slipping off his boots and had removed his surcoat.

"Relax," Laughing, he un-tucked his shirt. "Our clothes will dry faster if we hang them in front of the fire."

I froze and looked down at my gown. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone sees us and gets the wrong idea? What if the royal guard finds us?!"

Bash smiled, then saw the worry on my face and strode over to me, taking my hand. "Don't worry, Mary. I'm paying the stable boy to alert me if there is any sign of Francis or his guards. They aren't going to find you."

I couldn't tell if the concern in his eyes was for me, or if he really was afraid the guards would come, but I trusted him. I trusted him with my life, and I don't think I completely realized it until I leapt off that cliff into the river. I suddenly realized the way he was looking at me and that he hadn't let go of my hand, and a warmth rose to my cheeks. I slid my hand out of his grasp and took a small step backwards.

Bash walked back over to the fire and pulled his shirt over his head. He kept his back to me as he hung his clothes on a chair, but I averted my eyes anyways. I sat on the edge of the bed, but the dampness of my gown made it hard to get comfortable.

"Alright Bash, turn around so I can undress." I grabbed a blanket off the bed to wrap myself in once I had changed. "Go look out the window or something."

I watched him go to the window while I placed the blanket on a chair, then I began to unlace my bodice. I was halfway done when Bash shouted:

"Mary, quickly, grab your things! They're coming!" Bash scrambled around, putting his clothes and boots on and gathering his sword and bag. He turned out the lantern

"If you're joking this is not funny!" I tucked the laces of my dress under my bodice and put on my hooded cape.

"I am not kidding, Mary! The guards are on their horses coming down the path. We'll have to go out the window once they are around the other side of the inn. Make sure you leave nothing behind that they would recognize as yours!" Bash took a quick look out the window and handed me the blanket I had set down. "Get ready. And take this."

He held my hand as we stood next to the window, out of sight. We listened to the sound of hoof beats grow louder and then softer. After taking another glance out of the window, he put his bag on the other side.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and we both jumped as the door burst open. Bash stepped in front of me and shielded me with his body.

It's over, I thought. They are going to throw Bash in a prison cell for attempting to escape with me, and Francis is going to keep me under watch. We won't get the chance to escape again. Bash's body relaxed and I peered around him. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just the stable boy. Bash put a finger to his lips and nodded at the boy, tossing him a small pouch of coins. The boy hurried out the door shutting it behind him.

"I left the horses saddled up just in case." Bash helped me climb out the window. "I had the stable boy bring them to the back of the building if the guards came. I'll be right there."

I hesitated for a second, watching Bash turn away from the window and hoping this wasn't the last time I was going to see him. If he got caught I wouldn't know where to go or who to trust. I didn't know which way Scotland was, and I was afraid I would be recognized if I asked for directions. I'm sure Francis would search even more frantically if he knew I was by myself, and without Bash I was sure to be caught. I realized how much I really needed Bash by my side if I was going to escape France.

The sound of voices startled me out of my thoughts and I started to run towards the back of the inn. I saw the stable boy with the horses and hurried towards him. Once I got there, he provided me a wooden crate to help me mount the horse, and I thanked him for being such an enormous help. I couldn't take my eyes off of the corner of the building, waiting for Bash to appear.

My horse's ears were swiveling and he pawed at the ground, sensing my anxiety. I was about to ask the stable boy to check on him when I heard a shout. I closed my eyes and prayed that the guards didn't catch him as I saw Bash dart around the side of the building.

"Go!" He spoke in a loud whisper and pointed to a small path behind us.

I gave my horse a kick and she took off, eager to get away from the uneasy situation. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Bash was following. To my horror, I saw a guard on foot rounding the corner. Bash turned to look and his horse sped up towards me. I eased my horse into a faster gallop and soon Bash was riding next to me.

Despite the situation, Bash grinned at me as we escaped into the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. Feel free to give me your feedback!

Reviews are very much appreciated :)

-Searchingforatlantis


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2! Not sure if I included everything I wanted to, but I wanted to get something up tonight. I might add more later. Anyways, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate them! :) I will reply to the reviews tomorrow!

* * *

I was really beginning to wish I had hung my dress in front of the fire. Even if it would have been there for only several minutes, it would have been better than nothing at all. The night wind was cold, and at the speed we were riding it plastered the wet fabric of my gown against my skin.

Bash had told me at the beginning of our ride that we couldn't trust another inn; we were going to have to sleep hidden in the forest, in a place he had camped before. We hadn't exchanged much conversation since then and I found that thoughts of Francis were filling my mind.

I didn't doubt Francis believed I had run off with Bash. I told him I couldn't trust him to put my well-being before France, but I knew he wouldn't take that as the sole reason for my disappearance. I couldn't tell Francis about the prophecy, or that I was leaving to save his life because he would find some way to prevent me from going.

Was he still searching for us? Or was he seeking consolation from the girl he had turned to before? Sure, I loved Francis; that's why I was leaving, wasn't it? However, I couldn't help but resent him for his hypocrisy. Francis was livid when Bash and I shared a simple kiss; he even threatened his own brother. Yet when I found out about Olivia and him, he said he would be King and could have mistresses if he pleased. Wasn't I enough for him? I admit I was blindsided by Francis' passionate words, words that I wonder if he really meant. I left because I loved him, but being away from his constant reassurance made me question if he loved me as much as he proclaimed.

Bash was so different than Francis… I glanced at him, galloping ahead of me, and instantly felt guilty. I still loved Francis, whatever he had done, so why was I thinking of Bash? Perhaps I was too weary and cold to think clearly. I nudged my horse and she sped until I was beside him.

"We are nearly there. Around the bend up ahead we are going to veer off the main path." Bash informed me, answering my unspoken question.

As we rounded the curve our horses slowed to a trot, and Bash led me through some underbrush to a tiny overgrown path I wouldn't have found if he hadn't revealed it to me. We had probably only rode a short distance from the main path, but the trail weaved between such dense foliage that it was hard to tell. Finally, we emerged in a small clearing.

"We can use that old lean-to as a shelter," Bash nodded his head in the direction of a simple wooden structure alongside a particularly broad tree. He dismounted his horse and tied each of our horses' reigns to a thin tree. "I'll build a quick fire to warm you up, and then I'll gather branches for the fire and to shield us from the wind."

Bash made his way over to me as I slid my foot out of its stirrup and swung my leg over my horse's back. I was about to slide down when I felt two strong hands grip my waist and set me on the ground as if I weighed no more than a child. As I turned to face Bash, he gave me a smirk and reached behind me to remove the saddlebag from my horse. His body was only several inches from mine, his face even closer, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Bash held my gaze, and I felt myself look from his pale, sparkling eyes to his lips. I had the sudden urge to pull his face to mine and kiss him.

But suddenly his eyebrows knitted together and he looked away, breaking our eye contact. He grabbed the saddlebag and stepped away and the moment was over. I was surprised at the part of me that was disappointed, and I reminded myself I should be thinking of Francis and not his brother.

I followed Bash to the lean-to and he set the saddle bag inside. There was a small pile of kindling inside the shelter, and he began to place them in a tepee formation, using leaves from the ground as tinder. I pulled the blanket out of the saddlebag, and arranged it on the ground next to the fire. Bash grabbed a flat plank of wood and a stick, and began rolling the stick between his palms until it smoked where it touched the plank. Carefully placing the plank underneath the tepee, he blew on it until flames consumed the tinder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Bash, stunned by his ability to make building fires seem effortless.

"I picked up a couple things while travelling. Being the king's bastard has its advantages. I don't have the responsibility that Francis has." He stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "I'm going to get some larger logs to keep the fire going through the night. If you're clothes aren't dry yet, hang them near the fire. I'll be back before long."

Nodding, I removed my cape, setting it down on the blanket. I took another look outside to make sure Bash was out of sight before I turned my back to the shelter's entrance and unlaced the rest of the bodice of my gown. I hung it on a sawed-off branch and debated whether I should remove my chemise dress. The fabric was quite thin, so I decided I would hang it up for a short while then put it back on before Bash returned. After I lifted the dress over my head, I turned back to hang it up when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye.

I shrieked and covered my chest with my chemise when I saw Bash appear in the doorway. His eyes widened and he seemed to freeze in place.

"Bash!" I shouted, feeling my face grow hot. "Don't look!"

He spun around, facing away from me, and I slipped my chemise dress back on.

"I'm sorry, Mary," Bash apologized as I picked my cape up off the blanket, the only dry article of clothing I had. "I should have asked if you were decent."

I draped my cape over my shoulders and wrapped myself in it.

"That's alright; I just didn't expect you back so soon. You may turn around now."

Bash turned around, not looking embarrassed in the slightest, which made my cheeks flush all the more. He removed the belt that held his sword, and shed his surcoat.

"I placed branches and brush against the side of the shelter. They should help block out the wind and keep us warmer in here." I sat down on the edge of the blanket as Bash stepped around the fire and sat beside me.

We sat there for a while, staring into the fire, and I realized how exhausted I was. I felt myself nodding off as an arm wrapped around me, and suddenly I was lying down with a pillow under my head.

I managed to open my eyes and saw that the pillow I was resting my head on was Bash's leg. I probably should have protested, but I was too tired and thankful for the warmth of his arm around me to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your feedback! You have given me a lot of inspiration to write. I don't know how long this story will be, as it is my first attempt at a complete story. There will be at least three more chapters, and I'm sure I will think of more to write, but I just wanted to let you all know I am not planning on this being a 20 chapter story. But who knows! :)

Reviews are IMMENSELY appreciated!

* * *

When I awoke, the fire was burning low and Bash was gone. His boots and sword were also absent and I began to panic, untangling my cape from my legs. The saddlebag and a few of our supplies were still there, but I rushed to the entryway anyway. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw him outside caring for the horses. Their saddles lay in the grass nearby and Bash was stroking his horse with a brush from one of the saddlebags. I observed him a moment before calling out to him. I enjoyed seeing him interact with the animals when he didn't know anyone was looking on. Bash had a gentle side to him that most people in court didn't get to see, and it brought a smile to my face.

"I thought maybe you had gone," I watched him as he turned around, his lips spreading into a bright smile when he caught sight of me.

"Now why would I do that?" Bash raised an eyebrow at me as if the idea was preposterous.

"Because you have no idea why I'm leaving or what trouble you could find yourself in. That would be the smart thing to do." Setting the brush down, he closed the distance between us, and I suddenly remembered I had nothing on under my cape but my chemise dress.

Bash stopped a few feet in front of me and I wrapped the edges of my cape tighter over my chest. I wished I would have put my gown on before I went looking for him.

"You don't have to tell me why you want to get away. I haven't told you why I left either," He slipped past me into the shelter and his shoulder brushed mine. "Although I will if you want to know."

I turned around as Bash swung the strap of his bag over his head.

"I was going to go down to the stream to fill up my flask and give the horses a drink. Would you like to join me?"

I didn't particularly want to be alone, and it was hard to deny him when he was in such high spirits, so I nodded my head.

"Sounds wonderful. Just give me a moment to put my dress back on." The corners of Bash's mouth turned up, and once again I regretted not getting dressed already.

"Of course," Bash gave a small bow as he left and I let out a small laugh.

Lacing up the back of a bodice is significantly more challenging that unlacing one, and I didn't have much practice, but I refused to put myself through any more embarrassment by asking Bash for assistance.

I finally finished with my dress, making sure to grab my bag before heading outside to meet Bash by the horses.

Bash untied the horses and handed my horse's reigns to me. He led me between the lean-to and where the horses had been tied, down another overgrown path like the one we had found last night. However, this path was wide enough for us to walk side-by-side with our horses trailing behind. As we hiked, he began to talk.

"My mother was trying to legitimize me."

I stared at Bash. "What?"

"That's why I had to get away. My mother was going to send word to the pope asking if he would consider my legitimization. She thinks Francis has everything I should have because I am Henry's firstborn. I didn't want any part of it, so I decided to leave."

I thought about how much Bash appreciated his freedom and wondered how his own mother could try to replace it with power he clearly didn't want. He may have been looked down upon by some for being a bastard, but he lived a life free of the responsibility that came with royalty. To suddenly have the threat of kingship thrust upon him must have been too much to bear. I didn't blame him for running.

"That's terrible. Does Henry know?"

"No. I hope he doesn't find out. I may be his son, but he holds his power closer than family. Henry wouldn't be happy if he learned his claim on England or Scotland was at risk. I doubt he's above accusations of treason."

We had reached the embankment sloping down to the creek, and Bash's words struck me with guilt. I was dragging Bash into my problems when he was trying to escape his own. If we were caught, there was no doubt Bash would be accused of treason for running away with me. The least I could do was share the reason I had fled with him, and give him a chance to part ways with me before the royal guard caught up with us.

As we led our horses down the muddy slope my heel slipped in the soft earth and I landed hard on my side

"Mary, are you alright?" Bash's boots squelched over to me, and I attempted to stand up before he could reach me.

"I'm fine, it's just quite slippery," I said as I straightened up.

I felt my feet slide again, and Bash gripped my hand to help me balance. Instead of keeping my balance, however, I only made him lose his. My momentum dragged him down into the mud on top of me. Bash landed with an arm on either side of my body, supporting himself, and I tried to ignore the sensation of my racing heart. Before I had time to react, he pushed himself up into a sitting position beside me and I wondered how many times these kinds of things were going to happen to us.

As he pulled me up I glanced at the mud covering our hands and clothes, and the awkwardness faded away with our laughter. I laughed so hard tears slid down my cheeks, and my stomach ached until no sound left my lips.

Finally, our laughter ceased and I wiped my face on my sleeve, accepting Bash's outstretched hand to help me to my feet. I felt as if I had shared a part of myself with him, because I didn't let my guard down like that in front of hardly anyone. Bash still held on to my hand as he grabbed my horse's reigns, helping me maneuver through the soft earth, and I didn't let go until we were at the water's edge.

Bash went back to retrieve his horse while I kneeled at the side of the creek, my dress already too muddy for me to care about further filth. After washing my hands and face in the refreshing water I took out my flask and refilled it, drinking a mouthful before placing it back in my bag.

I stood up and moved closer to where Bash was washing his face. I watched him submerge his face to wash his hair and I wished my hair wasn't so long so I could do the same. Finding a dry spot near him, I sat down.

"I guess I should tell you why I left," I said, breaking the silence. Bash straightened up, still on his knees and lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing a toned stomach. He lowered his shirt and I quickly raised my eyes to meet his. "I left to save Francis."

Bash's eyebrows raised and he shook the water from his hair, but he didn't say anything.

"Nostradamus said he had a vision. A vision that showed I would be the cause of Francis' death if I were to marry him. I couldn't tell Francis because he doesn't believe in Nostradamus' visions. But I do. He told Aylee she would never return home," I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, keeping myself calm like I always had to be. "And look what happened to her."

Bash got up and sat next to me, our arms barely touching.

"I can't let anyone else die because of my carelessness."

"Do not blame yourself, Mary," Bash rested his hand against my back. "It is not your fault she was poisoned."

_I should have protected her better_, I thought. But I didn't say anything because I knew Bash would only try to convince me it wasn't my fault. If I didn't feel responsible, I might not have taken the prophecy of Francis so seriously, and he could have died too. A couple of moments passed before Bash spoke again.

"Are you going to Scotland, then?" Something flashed across his face, but then he turned his head towards me and it was gone.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Scotland's the only place I will be safe." I may had lived in France most of my life, but my memories painted a bright and happy picture of my home. I would be glad to return. I felt a pang of worry when I gazed at Bash, wondering if he was going to continue to travel with me now that he knew the danger he could be in. I looked down at my hands resting together in my lap. "I'll understand if you decide it is too dangerous for you to accompany me any longer."

Bash spoke without hesitation. "Of course I will travel with you. I'm not going to abandon you and leave you on your own." He covered my clasped hands with his larger one and relief washed over me. When our gazes connected, I couldn't help but smile because his grin was so contagious.

Bash pulled me up with him as he stood. Our horses had finished drinking from the stream and were nibbling on what little grass that grew on the bank of the creek, so we took hold of their reigns and began to lead them up the hill.

"So you don't think I'm crazy for believing Nostradamus' visions?" I made sure to watch for particularly muddy patches of earth as I spoke. Bash seemed to be doing the same, but he made sure I was looking at him before he spoke.

"I trust you. If you have faith in Nostradamus, so do I. I've certainly seen many of his prophecies come to pass in the time I've known him, so who's to say this one won't?"

I was surprised that Bash trusted me so much, but it comforted me. I had felt alone until now. Francis would have never believed me. He was never to open to what I thought; his own opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

Bash seemed to be the only one on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took me over a week to update, but I had 3 tests last week. Plus, I was depressed by episode 13...

I seriously felt sick to my stomach for 24 hours afterwards. I know we Mashers knew Frary was coming back, but it was so devastating. I'm really mad at Mary. How can she go back to Francis after everything he has said and done?! She is so blind she doesn't even see how evil he is acting towards Bash, and WE ALL KNOW HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO GET BASH KILLED! And I almost threw up when Henry made Bash watch the consummation. Mary looked at Bash and then didn't even care he was there and I wanted to go into my tv and do a roundhouse kick to her face.

And don't EVEN TELL ME that a love interest for Bash is being introduced. I mean Bash deserves better than Mary is acting, but I can't handle that. I should probably stop ranting now so you can read the chapter... but if you want to trash talk Francis or Mary, PM me. :)

Thanks to all the reviewers! You make me want to write even more!

* * *

Once Bash and I had returned to our campsite, we started to plan our course of travel. Bash lit a fire to dry our mud-soaked clothes, and I scavenged through our belongings for food. I found three apples and offered two to Bash, kneeling across from him at the fire.

"If we leave within the hour, we can arrive before nightfall in a village I know well. I have friends there that I'm sure will let us stay in their home overnight." Bash split one of the apples with his hunting knife, and handed one of the halves to me.

I thanked him before biting into the crisp apple. I realized how hungry I was, and although I was grateful for the fruit I wished we had something more substantial.

"Tomorrow morning we can stock up on more fruit, bread and some meat from the village market." Bash ate a chunk of the apple, chewing it slowly. "We should probably buy some new clothes so we won't be recognized as easily."

We were quiet for a while, except for the occasional crunch as we bit into our apples. When we were finished Bash grabbed his things and said he would saddle up the horses. I shook the blanket out and packed it away, neatly setting the bags in the corner near the entryway. Making use of the opportunity, I took my comb out, brushed my hair, and re-braided it in front of my shoulder, tying it with a strip of cloth.

I took one last look around the shelter to make sure we hadn't left anything behind, then shouldered my satchel and the saddlebag. As I exited the lean-to I saw that Bash had finished saddling up the horses and was arranging things in the saddlebags. When he saw me he made his way towards me, taking the bag from my grasp and carrying it for me as he walked beside me towards the horses.

"The fire is still burning pretty brightly. Do you have any water to put it out?" I asked Bash as he attached the pouch to my horse's saddle.

"I'll take care of it," Bash said smiling at me over his shoulder.

As Bash went back into our shelter to distinguish the fire, I got out my flask and took a few long drinks, preparing for the long ride ahead. I realized I should take care of business before we started riding, so I slipped into the woods near the horses and found an area where I couldn't be seen from the clearing. I leaned against a tree and was relieving myself when I heard Bash call out my name. I didn't want to respond until I was finished, just in case he decided to follow my voice. When I was done I hurried back to the horses, hearing him shout again, this time more frantically.

"I'm right here, Bash!" I called as I stepped out of the tree line. Bash appeared from the other side of the horses, with a look of alarm on his face.

"Mary!" Before I knew it, I was pressed against his chest, enveloped in his arms. He seemed to realize how tight he was hugging me and released me, his hands still clasping my upper arms. "Where were you? I thought maybe you had been taken!"

"I was just… relieving myself," I responded, taken slightly by surprise at the extent of his concern for me.

Bash's grip relaxed and he removed his hands from my arms, but his face still appeared uneasy. I rested a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let the guards or anyone else take me so easily. I am a queen after all." I teased, giving him a small smile. Bash returned my smile, but it didn't light up his face as his smirks usually did.

"We should get going," Bash said with a glance up at the sun, rising higher and higher into the cloudless sky.

"Right." My arm dropped to my side and I faced my horse. I lifted my leg up into the stirrup, which is quite hard with a heavy dress on, and slid my fingers into her mane, preparing to hoist myself into the saddle. I was hardly surprised when Bash lifted me so I was able to easily swing my leg over the saddle. I could get used to his chivalry.

He easily mounted his own horse after untying both sets of reigns from the tree, and we made our way down the overgrown trail to the main path.

When we emerged from the woods, Bash halted and I brought my horse to a stop next to him.

"It will take longer, but if we stick to paths that don't pass through villages, we'll be less likely to be caught," Bash looked at me as if for my approval so I nodded in agreement. "Be sure to tell me if you need to rest, alright?"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," I responded with a smirk.

"I know you're not weak," Bash said quite seriously. "I'm just not sure you can keep up with the fastest rider in all of French court."

I gasped as if I was stunned by his comment and he gave his horse a kick, laughing and taking off at a gallop. I couldn't help but laugh as I hurried to catch up to him. The troubled look that had settled on his face after he thought I had been taken seemed to have passed, and I was glad. Bash was not the worrying type.

We had been riding for more than a few hours, and the sun had already begun its descent. I was thirsty and my legs were growing sore, but I was determined to show Bash that I wasn't going to slow him down or be a hindrance. I saw a bridge up ahead and luckily, Bash motioned for me to slow down and asked if it was alright if we stopped to rest. I obviously agreed.

We rode at a slower pace until we passed over the bridge and turned onto a trail. The trail followed the curve of the river and the sound of rushing water grew louder as we came to a clearing. Bash dismounted and I was able to see the area more clearly.

My jaw dropped as Bash helped me down.

We must have been riding gradually uphill for a long distance, because we were at the top of a cliff. The river poured over the edge of the rock face, spraying mist into the air where it coursed around boulders, catching light from the low-hanging sun and forming rainbows. A red and gold forest spread as far as I could see; the only break in the trees was the winding stripe of the river. Little tendrils of smoke rose up in the distance, and I wondered if that was the village we were headed to. A cool breeze was floating up from the edge of the cliff, and it lifted my skirts.

"Beautiful isn't it," Bash startled me as he appeared beside me.

"One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," I spoke barely above a whisper, as if speaking could somehow ruin the beauty.

"I agree." I looked to Bash and saw he was gazing at me as he spoke. Feeling a blush threatening to rise to my cheeks, I averted my eyes back towards the landscape.

"We couldn't have found this place by accident. You've been here before, haven't you?"

Bash grinned. "I had to show you how beautiful it looks when the leaves are changing. I knew you would appreciate the view."

I turned to face Bash. "Thank you. For sharing this place with me."

I couldn't help but think of Scotland and how beautiful I remembered it to be. I bet Bash would love to see all the places I used to visit. But who was I kidding; Bash wouldn't want to go all the way to Scotland. He probably had friends in France or Italy that he was planning on hiding with.

The wind picked up and loose strands of hair blew around my face. Bash reached up and tucked them behind my ear, his hand resting against my cheek. "There are so many places I would love to share with you."

I swallowed and tried to calm my breathing. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I felt as if I could float away. I could not remember ever feeling such a lack of control over my composure as I did in that moment. Francis had never caused me to react in such a way before, not even when he was in a passionate mood. I was hardly able to think anymore when Bash's face grew nearer at what seemed an agonizingly slow speed. He paused, his face close enough to mine where I could feel the heat of his breath.

I couldn't take the anticipation any longer, and I was about to close the distance between us when the sound of a man's laugh made us jump apart.

We were trapped again on a cliff overlooking a river, but this time there was no escape. The river below was far too thin and rocky for us to plunge into safely. As I turned back towards the path where the sound had originated from, two figures emerged. I heard Bash exhale loudly and I realized the figures were a man and his young son.

The man tipped his cap at us, smiling, and patted the boy's shoulder. "Looks like these folks had the same idea as us, Ben."

I still felt on edge, but I gave them a forced smile. Bash, however, slid easily into his normal, enjoyable self.

"Yes, the sunset is quite beautiful from up here." He took my hand and pulled me gently towards our horses. "But don't you worry; you can have the place all to yourselves. My… wife and I were just leaving."

My eyes widened and my stomach fluttered when Bash identified me as his wife, but I composed myself and played along as he helped me onto my horse.

"Right. We don't want to be late for…" I tried to think of something, anything that a young couple might be travelling for.

"For my brother's…" Bash offered as he mounted his horse.

"Wedding!" I blurted out.

The man nodded, looking confused, and stood to the side of the path with his son to make way for us. Bash started down the path, nodding at the man as he passed. I waved to them, and the boy returned my wave, but his father was frowning and seemed to be busy studying my face. Feeling uncomfortable, I turned my face away.

We didn't speak until we were out of the forest, by the bridge.

"We need to be more careful," Bash advised me. "The village is less than an hour away. The quicker we get there, the better."

"Do you think that man suspected anything?" I asked him.

"We're too far away from court for him to have recognized you. And I haven't been here in years, so I doubt he would know who I am. Even if he did, we'll be gone by the time he could alert anyone." Bash gave me a reassuring smile, and I tried to return it.

We sped our horses up and I glanced behind us, hoping Bash was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but I've been busy and had a little bit of writer's block. I'm making this up as I go along, and I decided to add some action to make this story a little longer and hopefully more exciting! Not much mushy Mash (that's fun to say hahaha) in this chapter, but more will definitely be coming!

As for the recent episodes, I've been strangely apathetic. I think I've accepted the fact that the show is ruining Mash, and that Mash fanfcition is the better option. Although I dislike Francis, I have to say I missed his and Bash's brotherly love hahaha! ;) I don't really know how I feel about Bash and Kenna, but I know he will treat her well. I also kind of think Bash needs to not act so in love with Mary publicly (I don't want him to give up on her totally though) so maybe Kenna is a good distraction.

I'll shut up now so you can get to the story, but thanks for all the love! :D

One more thing: HENRY IS FREAKING SCARING ME.

* * *

The sky was painted with shades of pink and orange, and the sun had vanished when we arrived in the sleepy village where Bash's friends lived. During our ride, Bash had informed me that they were an older couple named Elijah and Alice, and he had befriended them on one of his many travels. He didn't say much else about them except that they had gotten very close.

As Bash led me through what I assumed to be the marketplace, I began to notice the absence of townspeople. There was no light glowing from any windows; even the tavern was quiet and dark.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned in a hushed tone. "Surely everyone hasn't gone to sleep already. The sun has barely set."

"I don't know," Bash answered. "I'm sure Eli and Alice will explain."

Our horses carried us through the eerie marketplace, hooves echoing off the stone path and making me shudder, until the stone gave way to dirt and peasant dwellings replaced the shops. On each home, the shutters were closed tight and the only signs of inhabitance were the wisps of smoke that rose from their chimneys.

"They live right down here," Bash nodded down a path that curved behind a house on our left, and we angled our horses towards it.

As we passed the house I noticed a strange mark on the front door, but in the dimming light I couldn't make out its meaning.

We came upon Eli and Alice's house, looking as empty and cold as the rest, and Bash and I dismounted.

"There's no smoke coming out of the chimney." I pointed and Bash glanced at the roof but didn't respond as he made his way towards the house.

His knocking seemed intrusive on the silence, and I started to wonder if there was even anyone in this town. After Bash knocked again and called out with no answer, I went to the window and peered in. The hearth had a slight glow coming from it and the house looked disorderly; a chair was lying on its side and a tablecloth full of shattered dishes was lying on the ground.

"It looks like something happened inside," I turned away from the window and saw Bash staring at the ground with a worried look covering his face. "There's a chair turned over and dishes on the ground."

Bash didn't look up at me as I spoke; instead he knelt down and brushed his fingers across the ground below the door.

"What is it?" I knelt beside him and leaned forward to inspect whatever it was he was looking at. When I saw the dark substance smeared across the grass, a feeling of alarm pulsed through my veins. "Is that… blood?!"

Bash stood up and ran a hand through his hair, then went to the door and gave it a shove. The door swung open and the extent of the disarray was revealed. Blood was smeared every few feet from the table to the door, and some of the dishes had blood on them, as if they had cut someone.

"No, no, no…" Bash's eyes closed and his hand dragged across his face. I rested my hand on his arm to try and comfort him.

"Who could have done this?"

"I don't know. Someone must have been enraged that they didn't believe…" Bash unfolded the edge of the tablecloth with his toe, shifting the shards of a dish and revealing a small blood stain.

"Believe what?" I started to feel nervous as my mind formed an answer to my own question.

Bash sighed. "This village is a pagan village. It's full of the kind of pagans that sacrifice to the creature called the Darkness they say lurks in the Blood Wood. Eli and Alice never really believed in the creature, and the rest of the town didn't like it. But because they shared nearly every other belief, they never did anything about it. Until now."

"The Blood Wood? I didn't think it spread so far from French court." After almost being sacrificed by the same type of pagans, I was frightened to be near them again. I thought escaping court would also be escaping those unsettling people.

"The Blood Wood is very large. This village is on one of the farthest edges of the forest. The pagan belief is spreading, and the fear of the creature in the Blood Wood along with it." He inspected the blood a moment before speaking again. "This blood is still damp in some places. This has to be recent."

"Why did we come here if it is so dangerous?" I felt a chill creeping up my back and making the hair stand up on end.

"I didn't know they would hurt unbelievers." Bash surveyed the room one last time before heading back towards the door. "They're just men. I can protect you from them."

"Should we ask someone for help? Maybe the neighbors saw something," He followed my gaze to the nearest house.

"I will go and question them. You stay here, where it's safe. The neighbors could be the ones who-" Bash gestured to the damage in the house, not able to put into words what he thought had happened.

"Safe?! How am I safe in the very place your friends were attacked! You are not leaving me here, I am coming with you!" I immediately regretted my response when I saw Bash cringe at my words. I took a deep breath and grasped his hands with my own. "They could still be alive, Bash. We will find out what happened. But please don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone among these pagans."

Bash's face softened and he sighed, gently squeezed my hands and giving me a small smile. "You don't have to be alone, you can come with me. I just want you to be safe."

I returned his smile, but inside I was worried about him. We had just found his friends' home covered in blood, and he still managed to focus on protecting me.

When we arrived at the door of the neighboring home, Bash knocked and my attention was brought to the mark I had noticed earlier on the door. I pointed it out to Bash and he whispered to me.

"It's a mark they draw on their doors with their blood to ward off the Darkness."

_With their blood?!_ I looked back at the mark and wondered how I didn't notice that it was written in blood before. How did Bash know so much about the pagan and their disturbing beliefs? Before I could ask him, we heard the sound of something heavy being dragged, and then the door opened just a crack.

"What are you doing?! Why are you outside at this hour?" A loud whisper drifted out from behind the door.

I looked at Bash, not knowing how to answer.

"We are travelling through, and we don't have a place to stay. The inn's closed and normally we would just camp out," He glanced at me. "But because of the Darkness…"

There was more whispering within the house. The door opened just wide enough for a woman to reach out and take hold of my arm, pulling me inside. Bash grabbed my hand and followed me in.

When we were fully inside, it was pitch black and I wondered if we had just walked into some kind of pagan trap. But then someone lit a lantern and I saw three young children sitting around it. The woman who had pulled me inside was pushing a wardrobe in front of the door with a man I assumed was her husband.

Bash was still holding my hand and he led me to the lantern, taking a seat across from the children.

"Thank you so much for giving us shelter." Bash said to the man and woman. "My name is Henry and this is my wife Jane. We were travelling through to meet some friends, and unfortunately the inn was closed before we could get a room."

"Oh, no problem Henry. I couldn't let a young couple like you stay out in the Blood Wood, even if the sacrifice has already been made." The woman sat with her husband, and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm Lora," she nodded at the man, "That's Roy and our children."

I smiled at the children but they didn't look up; they seemed to be afraid.

"I couldn't help but notice the state of that house behind yours." Bash didn't waste any time. "Do you know what happened?"

Lora got a sad look on her face and glanced at her children. She leaned towards us, cupping her hand around the side of her mouth so they couldn't hear as well.

"They were chosen for the sacrifice."

I felt Bash tense up next to me.

"They put up quite a fight, too. Kept saying there was no creature, that Jeb was just stringing men up to satisfy his own madness." Lora clucked her tongue as if someone being sacrificed was the same as any other kind of gossip. "They never believed in the Darkness, and now they're about to meet it."

I could tell Bash was trying to hold pack his anger and panic as he spoke. "Where does _Jeb_ hang them up to be sacrificed?"

"There's a path behind the butcher's ironically enough. Jeb's the butcher and also the one who chooses those who are sacrificed to the Darkness."

Lora had barely finished talking when Bash jumped up, with me in tow, and started pushing the wardrobe away from the door.

"Now what do you think you're doing?!" Lora questioned with an appalled tone.

"We are leaving." Bash answered.

* * *

To the guest who left a review asking if I would read their story, I would love to! You could leave your email for me to contact you at, or even create a fanfiction account and PM me!


End file.
